


PrettyPattoncake: Too Sweet to be True

by NotSo-SoftAnxiousPatton (SoftAnxiousPatton)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy Patton, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Tags May Change, yes Patton Sanders is a camboy and he's PROUD babey!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAnxiousPatton/pseuds/NotSo-SoftAnxiousPatton
Summary: Patton Rosemary was the sweetest man anyone could ever meet. He had a love of animals especially frogs and dogs. He adored sweet treats and if you offered him the last cookie, boom. New friend alert! He liked sunset views and shouldn’t be trusted to carry any more than 2 cups at a time. He had a knack for photography and loved taking pictures of many treasured memories.He was also the face behind the profile name “PrettyPattoncake”. What site was it on you ask?Why a porn site of course!~~~~~(Aka An Intruality AU that I couldn't stop myself from writing.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	PrettyPattoncake: Too Sweet to be True

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Sooooo I had the idea of Patton being a camboy in my head for a while and decided to finally write it! (You would think for a... youtube series... there would be more fics involving the camera... askhffd- anygay-) 
> 
> So just a heads up, the tags will likely change as I write more of this au. Yes, Intruality will happen. Sorry Sleepality shippers! And since tags are a little weird on here, warning for food mentions on this chapter and future chapters. Especially since Patton addresses those watching him as his 'cupcakes'. 
> 
> Anygay- I hope you enjoy my writing!

Patton Rosemary was the sweetest man anyone could ever meet. He had a love of animals especially frogs and dogs. He adored sweet treats and if you offered him the last cookie, boom. New friend alert! He liked sunset views and shouldn’t be trusted to carry any more than 2 cups at a time. He had a knack for photography and loved taking pictures of many treasured memories. 

He was also the face behind the profile name “PrettyPattoncake”. What site was it on you ask? 

Why a porn site of course! 

* * *

“Sup babes.” Said Remy as Patton sat down beside him in the back of the class. Patton groaned tiredly. “Morning, Remy.” Mumbled Patton as he sorted out his textbooks. From seemingly out of nowhere, Remy brought out a takeout coffee cup and sat it in front of Patton. 

“Heard you were busy ‘studying’ last night so I thought to grab you a little pick-me-up on the way.” Chuckled Remy. Patton’s eyes lit up and he gratefully took a big sip of the coffee. He moaned in relief quietly. “Remy you absolute god. It’s perfect. Thank you. What do I owe you?” 

Remy shook his head amused. “Nah it’s no big deal. Just make sure you’re not studying  _ too hard _ .” Teased Remy with a wink over his sunglasses. Patton blushed and shoved him lightly. “C’mon. Let me pay you back in some way.” Said Patton, fluttering his eyelashes innocently at Remy. Remy’s cheeks warmed and he smirked amused. 

“Discuss after class then? If you’re so insistent.” Hummed Remy. Patton smiled widely. 

“Great!” 

“Morning class. Please open your books to page one hundred and seventeen and I’ll commence with registration.”

* * *

Patton squealed softly as his back hit the dorm wall and he giggled before he was silenced with a pair of lips pressing against his own roughly. He moaned as Remy curled his fingers into his curly hair. He could feel the wet heat against his lips and eagerly moved with the kiss. Patton willingly let Remy kiss and grope him happily. He couldn’t help the giggle that fell from his flushed lips as Remy squeezed his butt. 

“Babes I swear-” Mumbled Remy amused. Patton grinned and slowly pushed them around until Remy was pushed against the wall.

“Now now Remy… why don’t you let me give you a little… pick-me-up…hm?” Purred Patton as he gracefully slid down to his knees. Remy groaned as he lifted his glasses to gaze at Patton. “Pat you know what that voice does to me…” Huffed Remy, blood rushing up to his cheeks. Patton smirked as he began to unbuckle Remy’s jeans. 

“Why don’t you shut me up then...  _ babes _ ?”

* * *

“Wanna take a pic for my cupcakes?” Asked Patton sweetly as he rested his head on Remy’s sweaty chest. Remy laughed. “Go for it babes. Like usual, huh?” Asked Remy. Patton puffed his cheeks and stuck his tongue out. 

“Don’t tease. I know you watch my streams.” Retorted Patton. Remy snickered. “You’re hot. What can I say?” Teased Remy. Patton grinned and chuckled. “And that’s why we’re friends.” Joked Patton. Remy grinned as Patton leaned over to grab his phone. 

Patton took a snap with a cheeky grin against Remy’s naked chest with the covers over their hips while Remy’s face was out of view and he giggled as he saved it after he added a caption. 

“Got a little pick-me-up today!” He then added a winky face and posted it on his private paid snap. 

“Oooh, That’s a good one.” Commented Remy. Patton chuckled and set an alarm on his phone before setting on the bedside cabinet with his glasses. “M'kay time for cuddles. When’s your roommate gonna be back?” Asked Patton tiredly. “Eh, he’s finished with class in a few hours I think.” Said Remy with half-shrug. Patton hummed as he pulled the covers over them. 

“Okayyy. Well, it’s not like it’s the first time he’s accidentally seen us naked. Cuddle me before I have study dinner?” Yawned Patton softly. Remy smiled amused and shuffled to allow Patton to cuddle him. “Get some sleep babes. You need it.” Murmured Remy. Patton smiled and closed his eyes. 

* * *

“Hey, guys!” Called Patton happily.

“Ah, Salutations.” “Sup.” “Pat! Hey!” 

Patton sat down beside Virgil with a big smile. Virgil, Roman and Logan had been his friends since high school and by some luck, they all ended up at the same college. They had a schedule of meeting up at the diner once a week at least for a ‘study dinner’ together despite the contrasting majors. 

Logan was studying Astrophysics, which Patton had expected since they were kids. Virgil was studying Music which had surprised only Logan since Roman and Virgil used to collaborate in school projects. Roman was majoring in Performing Arts which surprised no one. Patton himself had decided to study Psychology, which was how he met Remy properly despite knowing of him due to Logan a few years before college. 

“So. The usual? Janus and Remus said they’ll be here soon.” Suggested Virgil. Everyone agreed and Logan left to order on behalf of them. “So, what’s got you in such a state?” Joked Virgil. Patton cocked his head innocently. “Hmm? Whatcha mean Virge?” Asked Patton. Roman snickered. 

“You’re wearing Remy’s jacket again.” Teased Roman. Patton puffed his cheeks. “That means nothing! You all know Remy and I have naps after class together! I left my jacket in my dorm again.” Said Patton. Patton squealed as he felt hair tickling against his neck. He turned and felt the warmth of blood rushing up to his cheeks. 

“He totally showered at Remy’s again. I can smell his shower gel and cologne on him.” Teased the newcomer. Patton felt his heart pound in his chest as he saw the familiar face. “Remus! You don’t just smell people!” Exclaimed Roman to his brother. “Hello to you too Remus.” Murmured Patton shyly. 

Ah. Remus Darling. Patton’s crush.

Virgil snickered and Patton lightly kicked his foot. Remus just grinned and ignored his brother. “So I’m guessing from the hickeys on your neck, you hooked up with Remy again?” Teased Remus as he sat beside Patton. 

Patton’s eyes widened. “Wait he left hickeys?!” Squeaked Patton covering his neck. Remus grinned wider. “Nope. But thanks for confirming all our suspicions again!” Cackled Remus. Patton blushed a darker red and covered his face. Roman and Virgil snickered. 

“Confirm what?” Asked Janus sitting down beside Roman as he arrived. “Nothing.” Squeaked Patton, wide-eyed. “Patton and Remy hooked up again.” Snickered Virgil. “Why do we all focus on my life…” Muttered Patton embarrassed. “Because you’re so innocent Pat!” Exclaimed Roman. “I bet he’s really kinky though.” Teased Remus, leaning close and resting a hand on Patton’s thigh. 

Patton blinked and stared in surprised as he felt his face go red hot. “Don’t tease him, fucker. At least not beside me.” Said Virgil. Remus cackled loudly as he pulled back. “I cannot believe you hook up with Logan’s older brother…” Muttered Janus amused. “I was just… thanking him for getting me coffee.” Mumbled Patton shyly, Remus’ hand not leaving his thigh. 

Virgil snickered. “Like every other time. It’s like coffee is your secret code for ‘let’s go to my dorm and bang’.” Joked Virgil. “We do not have a code. Now pleaaaase. Logan’s coming back.” Said Patton embarrassed. “Of course Pat.” Chuckled Roman. Everyone nodded and Remus grinned, squeezing gently. Patton blushed and nudged him playfully. 

“Ah, salutations Janus, Remus. How are your classes?” Said Logan, setting down a tray of drinks.

“Everyone is fucking dumb. But it wasn’t the worst.” Said Janus. “We just did boring shapes again.” Muttered Remus, deflating. “Professor didn’t even react when I made penis shapes and projected them on the board.” Remus pouted. “That sucks.” Said Patton before quietly adding on a joke of; “Much like I did today.” Remus covered his mouth surprised before laughing loudly. 

Patton grinned. Only Virgil had heard the joke as well and snickered. Logan raised an eyebrow. Roman smiled amused as did Janus, only guessing what Patton would have joked. 

“Oh speaking of class, our director told us of auditions taking place for college students next week. He’s planning on doing a rendition of Heathers!” Exclaimed Roman. “Ooooh! That’s so cool! Maybe I’ll audition! I should have some spare time.” Said Patton. “I might do tech for some extra credit then.” Hummed Virgil, sipping his drink. 

“Hmmm I might do tech but I’m rather busy this year.” Said Logan. Janus shrugged. “Haven’t decided.” Patton saw Remus thinking to himself. “I think I’ll audition as well.” He said. 

“You didn’t hear it from me but I heard He’s gonna make it gay.” Whispered Roman excitedly. Patton squealed. “That’s awesome! Oh, I wonder how! Perhaps Veronica will be played by a guy!” Said Patton. Remus grinned widely. “I’m gonna audition for JD.” Said Remus. Roman gasped. “But I was going to audition for him!” Exclaimed Roman. “You know you can both still do so. You don’t even know if you’ll get it.” Said Virgil, rolling his eyes. 

“Here’s your order.” Said the waiter as they walked over with a few plates. “Oh thank you!” Exclaimed Patton. Everyone else said their thank you’s and began to eat. “Perhaps you could make it a bet?” Suggested Patton. Roman and Remus shared a look and grinned. 

“You’re on.” 

Patton jumped as Remus squeezed his thigh and they shared a glance. “You’d make a hot Veronica.” Commented Remus before turning back to his food, hand never leaving his thigh. Patton felt his face flush and he quickly focused on his meal. 

* * *

Patton locked up his apartment and quickly dropped his bags before running into his room, luckily his camera was always set up for the impromptu streams. He looked at himself in the mirror and blushed further at the needy body language. He squirmed as he set up a stream for his paying members. He couldn’t be bothered to hide his face as he did in public streams. 

Starting the stream, he dropped to the bed. He saw his ‘cupcakes’ joining and he gave a soft heated smile. “Hey, cupcakes. Surprise!” He giggled and bit his lip and he squirmed, jeans feeling tight. He let his legs fall open and he shuffled out of Remy’s jacket. “I think it’ll be a short one I’m afraid. A certain dear had me on edge all night.” Said Patton sweetly before whining softly. “He doesn’t know how much he teased me.” 

Tokens and comments flooded the chat and Patton hummed. “I’m sure you all wouldn’t tease me, would you?” Said Patton, fluttering his eyelashes at the camera. “I’m so incredibly needy tonight. Would you all like to see?” 

A flood of tokens and comments giving an enthusiastic yes made Patton giggle. He leaned back and unbuckled his belt. “I’ll bet you’re all feeling needy like I am…” Hummed Patton and he shuffled his jeans and boxers down to his knees. He shuddered as the exposed air hit his sensitive skin. He whined as he stroked his fingers against his inner thighs.

Remus would probably adore how sensitive his thighs were. He whimpered at the thought. “I’m so sensitive tonight…” Murmured Patton, loud enough for the mic to catch him. A round of different comments hit the chat and he noticed one that said: “beg for it”. 

Patton hid the smirk that threatened to show and deliberately whimpered. “I’m so hard… But am I allowed to touch myself?” Said Patton softly, thighs tensing at the deliberate teasing. Patton saw the overwhelming “yes” in the chat and shuddered as his hand made contact with his cock. He couldn’t help but start to pump his hand around himself at a steady pace. He squeaked and whined needily and he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

He never did with Remus being the cause. 

“Fuck. Feels so good… I’m so sensitive.” Whined Patton, panting as he squirmed in his grip. The cool bed sheets against his skin made him shudder and his thighs tensed. “I need this so badly. Wish it was him.” Moaned Patton, biting his lip. He dropped his head to the side and gave a heated gaze to the camera. 

“I’m so hard. Bet I could come so easy- ack! Oh!” He jolted as he squeezed, tighter than he had planned. Precum spurted from his tip and he swiped it with his thumb, whimpering needily. He hiked up his shirt and brushed his fingers over his nipples. He moaned and sucked his bottom lip. 

“So good… Wanna come so badly…” He whimpered as he pinched lightly at his chest. He squirmed and gasped. “So close…” He gazed right at the camera and whimpered. “Let me come? Please? I’ve been good... I need it so badly…” Whined Patton breathlessly. 

He saw the chat go crazy with yes’s and tokens and he whined loudly, always grateful that his apartment bedroom had some soundproofing. “Gonna come so hard! So much- need it so bad-!” He panted and pinched his chest a little harder as his hand moved faster. He leaned back slightly and let his legs fall as open as he could with his jeans at his knees. 

“So good, so good, so good- come with me! Please!” He whined, glasses slipping down his nose as he bucked up into his hand more frantic. He squeezed and swiped his thumb again just right and squealed loudly. “Yes! Yes!” He cried out, coming hard onto his stomach as he threw his head back.

Patton whined as he slowed his hand, hips twitching and jerking with overstimulation. He moaned softly as he let go and relaxed. He gazed down at himself and hummed as he dragged two fingers through the mess on his stomach. 

“Damn… I came so much!” Gasped Patton. He chuckled to himself and sucked his fingers clean. He gazed innocently at the camera and smiled. “Well... It’s clean up time for me, cupcakes. Hope you enjoyed the show! I know I did... You all know where to find me if you want some more sugar.” He purred with a sweet smile before switching off the stream. 

He kicked his jeans and boxers off while pulling his shirt off. He saw his phone light up and blushed amused at the text. 

“ _ Loved that surprise. Should wear my jacket for it all next time. Have fun in the shower babes. Remus would be jealous. _ ”

Patton grinned as he texted back with his clean hand. “ _ Thanks, Remy. I will! And we’ll see about that request! _ ”

He set his phone back down and stretched. He would certainly enjoy his shower.


End file.
